Freedom
by Supermoi
Summary: Loki escapes his prison in Asgard 6 months after the Battle of New-York under less then good circumstances. Once on Midgard, his goal is to get revenge from the Avengers for beating him... but when you also are the prey, it is hard to be the hunter. Eventual FrostIron -Mature content, lemons, slash, M/M M/F-


**Freedom**

_Prologue: Escape_

Loki sat up as he heard the tall tale click of the food compartment unlocking.

_Ah, what's on the menu today?_He wondered.

He didn't have to wait long to, as a moment later as a plate steaming with fresh Asguardian food slid through the door.

"What's the occasion?" He asked to his guard as he walked over to the plate.

"Our allies the Canis Lupi have arrived."

"Oh? And why does it concern me? I really doubt that the prison will be included in the tour that they will be given." The trickster god said, putting the plate on the table to start eating.

"Don,t be so cocky, traitor. Even /you/ can benefit from a diplomatic's visit. You should be grateful."

And with that, the guard left after locking the food compartement. Loki stared after him with narrowed eyes until he was out of sight, his expression hardening.

"Oh but I am grateful. I am very grateful, believe me..." he snickered, green eyes sparkling with mischief and a darker emotion.

A large man stepped off the bridge and laughed upon seeing his old friend.

"Ah, Odin. So good to see you again, its been to long." The moment the Norse god was in close range, he was quickly trapped in a bear hug.

"Its good to see you as well, Talon," Grunted the king. "I see you brought your lovely daughter with you."

"My pride and joy," Talon replied with a grin before setting the god down. "I believe that last time you saw her, she was but a pup."

"Its an honor to finally meet you, Lord Odin. My father has told him all about you." A young woman said stepping off the bridge to stand beside her father.

"Ah, young Makeva. You have your mother's beauty and grace," Odin said then turned as Thor arrived. "My son, why don't you give lady Makeva a tour while her father and I catch up?"

"Of course Father." Thor replied and galantly offered his armored arm to the lady. "Lady Makeva, if you would please follow me?"

The young woman smiled and nodded, putting her small hand on the offered forearm of the Thunder god. "Thank you Thor. Last time we met, we were both a lot younger."

"That we were, my lady. Would you like to visit the gardens first? They are quite lovely at this time of the year." The God replied with a charming smile.

"Yes, thank you. I always loved gardens."

Thor led her there making small talk, and the Lady seemed entertained. The gardens were indeed quite lovely, and he also found huis mother there, sitting on a bench reading a book.

"I thought I'd find you here, mother." Thor commented with a small smile.

His mother smiled as well and closed her book then set it down beside her.

"I always liked being in the guardens this time of day," She replied. "How are you enjoying your stay, young Makeva?"

"This is my first time in Asguard and its everything my father said it would be. Although, I expected Lord Odin to be...taller."

Thor's mother laughed good naturedly. "As do I all who see Odin for the first time."

Makeva smiled and chuckled lightly, nodding. "Asgard is quite lovely. I have never seen anything like this before, I must admit."

Thor put a hand on her arm lightly and his eyes sparkled happily. "Asgard is the jewel of the Nine Realms. The most brilliant pearlon the black velvet of the void. I am glad to share it with such a lovely lady."

She blushed lightly at the compliment and smiled shily. "Yes it is...-"

She was interupted by the sounds of running and a guard burst into the guarden, coming towards the Queen and bowing quickly yet reverently. "Your Majesty, my prince, I have grave news! Your father just sent me!"

Thor and Frigga both frowned. The god of Thunder asked, his voice having tensed. "What is it? Speak!"

"The traitor Loki has escaped his cell, and is nowhere to be found!"

"How is this possible?!" Thor demanded.

"We do not know, My prince," The guard replied then looked at Makeva. "Lady Makeva, your father went in search of the traitor."

"Then Loki won't be missing for long. My father's sense of smell is legendary." Makeva nearly growled, her eyes flashing gold for a split second.

Loki was hidding in the shadows, making his ways towards one of his escape route to reach Midgard without the use of the Bifrost. He was smiling to himself with a mischievious glint in his green eyes. Escaping had been too easy. They should have stripped him of his magic, the fools. All he had done was made himself invisible and when the guards saw his cell empty and stupidly opened the door, he sliped out. Simple as that...

He heard yells and shouts coming from afar as he left the palace. He glanced back just once, the only person he would miss was his mother. She was the only one to come see him in his cell. No one else cared, not even his /perfect/ borther. he sneered. he claimed he still loved him and wanted him back, but in the six months since his imprisonement, he hadn't come once to see him.

Bastardish liar, coward. Son of Odin indeed...

He heard sounds a lotcloser. he pressed on faster. he couldn,t risk being caught now! he was almost there. he had made himself invisible, and it should be enough to ensure his safe departure.

He paused when he saw a massive creature land several feet infront of him, at first he thought it was the Hulk due to its sheer size and muscle mass. But then he remembered that the Hulk wasn't covered from head to foot in thick black fur.

It was a Canis Lupi from Knia.He easily reconized it as Lord Talon, the massive across the creature's chest gave it away.

"I may not be able to see you, Loki. But I can still smell you." Snarled the creature.

Loki hissed between his teeth. This creature could detect him despite his best concealing spells! He had known they were here, but had hoped to reach his escape route before anyone picked his scent. He was apparently out of luck.

Using an illusion he created clones of himself on different spots, and when he spoke, slowly slipping by the large beast, it was coming from many thoats at once, making locating the real source impossible.

"I will not return to the cell, Lord Talon. I have more important matter then rot away under Asgard's palace." he sneered, still inching slowly towards his escape.

Talon chuckled as he found himself surrounded by clones of Loki, this trick would only fool a pup not a well trained warrior such as himself.

"You really think this trick will work on me? You fail to realize that none of your so called clones have your scent." With a snarl the Knia warrior lundged for the real Loki.

Makeva suddenly fell to one knee and grasped her chest as agonzing pain shot through her, it felt as though her heart was being ripped from her chest.

"Lady Makeva what is it?" Thor asked concerned.

"My father," She panted, looking at the Thunder God. "He's dead... Loki-Loki killed him."

Thor's face blanched at those words, and he gripped Mjölnir hard. Frigga had put a shaking hand over her mouth and looked very upset. The god put a hand on his mother's shoulder and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Are you sure?" he asked simply, eyes hardened at the thought of his brother committing murder again.

Makeva took a shaky breath, her features still etched with pain and anger now blooming in those dark pools. "yes, I am sure. i share a very special bond with my father." She growled, her golden eyes shining dangerously. "I'll avenge him. I'll find that traitor and kill him."

Loki hadn't meant to kill Lord Talon. it just... happened. He was feeling somehow guilty now but the man did tried to tear him to shreds! he just defended himself! For a moment after the fact, he looked at the body at his feet, the razor edge of his scepter had cut clean through his throat, leaving no chance to survive.

He steeled his resolve. It would not do to start having doubts and remorse now. it was hios own fault if he was dead! When he jumped on him, Loki lifted the scepter to block him, and the next thing he jknew, he was sprayed with warm blood and Talon was writhing at his feet, throat torn and bleeding to death.

Resolutely he turned his back and quickly made his way to his escape portal. He stepped through it, disappearing from Asgard to reappear somewhere in the suburbs of New york City. Concealed from Heimdall,s gaze, he was confident that Asgard will not find him anytime soon.

Time to plan his revenge on those who beat him down.

-TBC-


End file.
